I don't feel very well
by starshards
Summary: When in a country with a low legal drinking age, there will always be a group of teenagers who will abuse it, and, as usual Rei's the one stuck babysitting. BL [KaRe] hintings of: JuMa, TakaRei.


A fic-trade with the wonderous "Mourir". She had the idea after I was whining about the lack of KaRe XD;;

Hope you enjoy. I'm not condoning illegal drinking.

But if anyone wants to drink when they're legal, then by all means, go for it. And yes... it really is a lot of fun, just as long as you don't go _too_ far.

* * *

It was all Yuriy's idea. Of course anything _that_ stupid was _obviously_ going to be one of Yuriy's ideas, and yet, there they all were, glaring at one another intensely.

The locked gazes tore apart at the sound of clinking glasses.

Yuriy sat back in his chair and rubbed his hands in glee. "Okay gentlemen, and Julia, next round." There was an audible gulp around the table at the sadistic curve of the redhead's lips, not the mention the ungodly gleam in his icy blue eyes. "This time it's tequila." His grin grew wider.

Rei eyed the amber drink warily, before flicking his gaze up to the rest of the motley crew. Though only on their third round, the pressure was beginning to show on some of the younger blader's faces. Most of them had never drank a drop before and were taking advantage of Russia's legal drinking age (which Rei presumed to be somewhere around the age of five), though Rei sincerely doubted the brilliance behind letting their first experience be a drinking contest.

His attention was drawn away from the red faced Max, Daichi and –surprisingly- Michael by the sound of a semi- malevolent chuckle. He couldn't help be feel a little startled when he found that the sound had emanated from the slight figure of Julia- the only girl with enough pluck to join in with the boys festivities (but then… she _was_ Julia)- as she sat there with a wicked smirk curved across her lips. Rei noticed quite suddenly and with no small amount of terror that Julia and Yuriy were eyeing one another with twin smirks. If Yuriy weren't so flamboyantly gay…

"Julia, dear!" Yuriy's voice dragged Rei from his thoughts. "As our resident _chica_, would you care to do the honours?"

"Of course, Yuu." Julia replied, voice practically dripping with honey. She turned glinting eyes upon the rest of the group (Rei was _sure_ he saw the rest of the guys- even Kai- draw back a little) and broke into an overly cheery smile. "Okay boys. Remember this well, because it's probably the most important thing I'll ever teach you. This is how the tourists drink it, but I don't think you want to be boring like us Latino's and just sip it so…" She reached out across the table and took a pinch of salt, and sprinkling it onto her left hand. Then she used the right to draw the shot and the slice of lime closer to herself. "Right. Remember the order." She raised her left hand a little. "Lick." She said bringing the salt close to her lips. "Down." This time she pointed at her drink. "Bite." The finger moved to the lime. "Lick, down, bite." She repeated.

Half of the table nodded wordlessly, eyes wide in rapt fascination.

"Okay, kiddies! Let's do this." Yuriy stepped in with flawless timing. It was almost like those two had rehearsed. Rei was secretly frightened. "Ready!" Everyone moved. "Go!" There was a flurry of movement. Rei didn't have time to acknowledge the bitter taste of salt upon his tongue before he knocked the amber fluid down his throat, almost chocking as he reached out to bite the lime. When the tears in his eyes cleared he could see that most around the table looked like they had just swallowed poison. Julia, Yuriy, Boris, Sergei, Raul and Kai however looked completely unfazed. In fact, Julia was dipping her finger into the glass and licking it, collecting the last drops. Rei cursed them all and tried to prevent himself from breathing out fire.

A couple of seconds passed before Yuriy stuck his hand up and waved it around. "Waiter!" He called out in his native language. "More drinks!" He turned to everyone else, switching back to English effortlessly. "Okay, what are we having next?"

Max groaned. "Can't we have a rest first?"

Yuriy gasped. "Max! You _can't _be serious! We _can't_ ruin the sacred traditions. Kai!" He announced suddenly. "You choose the next round."

Kai nodded curtly and turned to the young waiter that had joined them. He spoke to him shortly in Russian; the only word of which Rei caught and understood was 'votka'.

He groaned under his breath. He hated vodka.

* * *

Three more rounds had passed and the group was less. Max had backed down after the vodka, as had Michael and Lai. Giancarlo had backed off after the last round, along with Eddy, Raul, Mihaeru, Ralph, and Rei himself.

That left Johnny, Olivier, Boris, Sergei, Yuriy, Kai, Takao, Daichi and Julia. Out of the group, Takao looked about ready to collapse, but his 'must win' attitude prevented him from taking the fall. Daichi wasn't coping much better. Where Takao was shouting and laughing at everything, Daichi was staring at a spot on the wall blearily, looking about ready to vomit. Olivier didn't surprise Rei one bit. Being French must have helped him build up tolerance towards alcohol, though he had switched back to his native language more often than usual, Rei noted. The rest didn't surprise Rei either. They were all from backgrounds where drinking had been seen as a way of life, and so they handled it much better than the rest of them.

Rei had backed down because the great span of alcohol he had consumed had begun to churn around in his stomach and make him feel slightly ill. And since the object of his affections was sitting only a couple of seats away, and all of his most respected peers close by, the last thing Rei wanted to do was show off and end up spewing his lunch out all over the table.

Instead he chose to watch the others, who were currently readying their next shot of vodka.

He noticed Daichi's pained expression and sighed, figuring that it was going to be left to him to watch over the team since Kai was obviously deeply involved in asserting his superiority once again. And Rei knew from experience that Kai had a habit of blocking out everything but the target when he was in a competition.

Rei sighed heavily. "Daichi, I think you've had enough. How about you have some water?" He suggested, using his best 'mother' voice for further persuasion.

"I agree. You've had enough, Daichi." Kai agreed, his deep, husky voice showing not a hint of slurring.

Daichi looked blearily at the eldest members of his team as if contemplating this, when Takao interrupted by throwing an arm around his neck. "Ah! Come _on_, Dai! Don't let me down now, I didn't take you for a coward!" He shouted at the younger blader cheerfully.

"'M no coward!" Daichi yelled, surging to his feet and grabbing his drink simultaneously. A second later and the shot was down his throat, causing the rest of the table to snap surprised stares away from him and back to their drinks and knocking them back almost as one in order to not be shown up by the youngest.

Rei couldn't help but flinch when Daichi swayed suddenly. He managed to get out an "Ah," before the redhead pitched backwards. Luckily, Rei was not the only one to have seen this coming.

"I got it, I got it." Kyoujyu –who had chosen to forego the merriment- assured the startled group. He shifted, trying to hold him more comfortably. Hiromi, who had also just been a spectator until that moment stepped forwards and helped Kyoujyu carry the currently disabled boy away.

"'m tired, mom." They heard him mutter as he was dragged off.

"It's okay." Hiromi murmured reassuringly, and continued to utter other such comforting things that got quieter as they moved away.

The group at the table turned back to face one another and Yuriy opened his smirking mouth to begin talking—

-- And was interrupted by the sound of something distinctively liquid hitting the floor behind them. The entire group winced (all but Takao who began to laugh like a lunatic), but did not dare turn back.

Yuriy cleared his throat. "Okay, so we're one more down." His smirk returned full force. "Let's see if we can't get some more carnage out of the night."

"Max." Rei whispered, leaning in close to the American teen. "You need to stop Takao. He's going to be really ill if he keeps this up."

Max sighed. "I know, Rei, but you know what he's like; _especially_ with Kai. He's not going to willingly admit defeat."

"Please, Max. He _listens_ to you." Rei implored.

Max sighed once more and waited for the remaining drinkers; Johnny, Kai, Takao, Julia, Yuriy, Boris and Sergei to knock back their eighth round, before moving off to Takao's side to whisper in his ear.

Takao looked faintly interested before pulling a face. "I don' care! I'm gonna win 'n I'll show 'um all tha' I can beat ev'ryone at anythin'!" He half shouted, half slurred, hitting the table with his fist to emphasize the point.

Rei's shook his head and stared pointedly at Kai.

"What?" The elder grunted.

"Kai please. Make him stop. You and I both know that this won't end well." Rei begged.

Kai sighed. "Takao, stop being a dickhead and go to bed, or else you can choke on your own vomit tonight because _I'm_ not going to stay up and watch over you." Rei couldn't help but notice the tiny hints of slurring in Kai's voice.

Takao blanched. "Fuck you, Kai. I'm gonna beat you."

"Give it up. If it makes you feel any better, I'm almost drunk, so you've done well to stick it out this far, but let me tell you this. I'm just gone enough to have little restraint right now, so if you keep acting like a baby and insist on pissing me off I'm going to personally grab your ear and drag you to your room and lock you in it. And trust me, I'll make it _hurt_. Now go to bed." Kai's voice had dropped to a deadly whisper that made Takao shiver visibly.

Then he burst into tears. "You're always so _horrible_ to me, Kai. I just want to be your friend. I want to win and you won't let me. You're so horrible!" He sobbed. Most of the group snickered at the emotional outburst.

Max sighed and got up, having long since sobered up. "Come on, Taka." He said softly, wrapping his arm firmly around and under Takao's. "Let's get you in bed, okay?" And slowly, he began to lead the other teen away.

"Has anyone noticed how _gorgeous_ Rei is?" Takao declared at the top of his voice as he lurched away, before bursting into song.

Rei blinked in shock and felt a hot blush streak across his cheeks and nose. He caught Yuriy open his mouth out of the corner of his eye and fixed a glare on him, quickly cutting in before the other had the opportunity to speak. "Don't. Whatever you're going to say; don't."

Yuriy pouted and turned pointedly away from Rei.

Kai shook his head at the antics of his peers and beckoned to the waiter. "Same again." He ordered in Russian. The waiter nodded and headed back off, returning shortly with another set of small glasses filled with clear liquid.

Within moments, the remaining competitors had their glasses clasped in their hands. "Okay!" Yuriy said in an extremely cheerful manner, "Three, Two, One!" Rei watched in fascination as they all threw their heads back before slamming the glasses back onto the tabletop.

Julia- who Rei had noticed a couple of drinks ago, had fallen extremely quiet- stood suddenly, before staggering slightly and clutching her head.

"Oooh! Mierda. Me mareo." She muttered, slipping unconsciously back into her native language. Mao had been sitting behind her, watching the drinkers with faint interest until that moment, but quickly rose to steady the dizzy Spanish girl.

"Julia, are you all right?" She asked, looking slightly worried.

"Sí, ahh, I mean. Yes." Julia responded, her accent sounding thicker than usual.

Raul shifted in his chair. "I should have stopped her a couple of drinks back. She has a habit of not feeling the effects for a while and then getting hit fully by them suddenly." He sighed. "I'll take her back to our rooms."

Mao shook her head and shifted so that Julia's arm was resting over her shoulder and her own hand was clasped about the other girl's waist. "No, don't worry about it. You stay here. _I'll_ take her back."

"Are you sure?" Raul asked, looking extremely grateful.

Mao nodded, her face a picture of saintly self-sacrifice. "It's not a problem, Raul." Rei's eyebrows rose sharply when he noticed that Mao's hand was a little higher than he would have expected. Rei blinked and looked away. '_As if Mao would be trying to cop a feel. Even though I'm not straight, I'm being such a _guy.' He thought, rather disgusted at himself.

However, when he looked back at his female friends as they started to move off, he was fairly sure that the look Mao was giving the taller girl was nothing short of predatory.

He decided that it was probably best not to think of it and listened to Julia ramble on as they staggered off towards the exit. "Lo siento." Seemed to be Julia's favourite phrase of the moment, though Rei caught something that sounded like; "Me encanta tu pecho." To which Raul's eyes doubled in size.

Rei thought it best not to enquire.

* * *

Finally, after minutes dragged on and more and more shots were downed, there remained only three drinkers; Kai, Yuriy and Boris.

All three of them were moving sluggishly and regarding their drinks with heavily lidded eyes. They remained largely silent, though Yuriy spouted random Russian and laughed hysterically at some points and Kai muttered something to himself occasionally.

Rei watched them, pretty much alone, since he was one of the few remaining blader's who had stayed (mostly because he didn't want Kai getting hurt if he had _too_ much- and in Rei's opinion, fourteen shots was definitely pushing too much) for this long.

A sudden motion made him start from his wandering thoughts and his eyes darted to Kai. He was surprised to find his team captain's head buried within his folded arms resting against the tabletop.

Yuriy giggled and poked Kai's head in a rather sharp jab. Kai groaned out a "Go 'way."

Yuriy threw his head back and laughed uproariously. "Kai's _drunk_!" He managed to choke out.

"'Mokay." Filtered up from Kai's crossed arms.

"You're drunk!" Yuriy sang out loudly in response.

Rei sighed and stood up. "Yes, Yuriy, and so are you." He moved next to Kai and kneeled down, touching the elder's shoulder lightly. "Kai? I think it's time you went to bed."

Kai groggily raised his head and blinked down at Rei. "Bed?"

"Yes, Kai. I think you need to sleep or else you won't feel very well tomorrow." Rei explained patiently.

"I'm okay." Kai slurred, rocking from side to side slightly.

"I'm sure that you are, Kai, but you need to get to bed."

Kai nodded slowly. "I'm tired." He agreed.

Rei couldn't help but think that Kai looked extremely sweet, dazed and confused as he was and Rei couldn't stop his smile at the sight. He nodded to Kai and took a gentle hold of his arm. "Can you stand on your own?"

Kai nodded emphatically (so much so that he almost toppled forwards off the chair) and proved the point by rising suddenly. He smirked in pride at accomplishing his task…

And then Rei had to lunge forwards to catch him.

Yuriy burst into another fit of laughter as Rei struggled to hold up the somewhat heavier and taller body of his team captain. "Yuriy, shut up!" He snapped as he cradled Kai, praying that he hadn't fallen asleep on him. "Kai, Kai come on, please?"

"I'm okay." Kai mumbled from where his face was buried in Rei's neck.

Rei rolled his eyes and pushed the other back, quickly grabbing his arm and ducking under it, twisting so that he had Kai leaning against him easier. He wrapped an arm around Kai's waist to steady him and left his other hand gripping Kai's to keep the elder's arm in place around his shoulders. "Come on now, Kai. Let's get you into bed." Kai nodded and began to walk clumsily along. "That's it, Kai, good boy."

Kai suddenly turned his head, causing them both to very nearly loose their balance and shouted something at Yuriy in Russian.

Yuriy –much to Rei's frustration- laughed hysterically in response. Kai made a rude gesture back at him, swaying as he did so and nearly pushing Rei off his feet and they continued walking.

"Kai!" Rei admonished as he nearly crashed into the doorway leading into the corridor where they'd find the lifts.

"Mmm, sorry." Kai sighed, staggering along in anything but a straight line.

Rei sighed and tightened his grip on Kai's hand, shifting him to lean against him more. "It's okay, Kai."

Kai fell silent for a few seconds before coming out with; "I don't know what to get mama for Christmas."

"Errr…" Rei blinked a couple of times.

"I should really phone her." Kai continued, as if he were talking to himself, more than to Rei.

"Well why don't you do just that in the morning?" Rei suggested.

"It will be very late for her in the morning, Rei." Kai chided.

Rei shot him an annoyed look. "No, Kai. We're in Russia."

Kai looked as if he were considering this. "Oh yeah." He stated as if it had only just occurred to him.

Rei carried on walking, dragging Kai with him. "Well done, Kai."

"I like my mama." The elder mumbled.

"I'm glad you do." Rei smiled, once again touched by how _cute_ Kai was acting. Who would have thought that Kai would act more childish with alcohol, where others got violent, or maudlin? Rei was pulled from his thoughts and almost stumbled again when Kai stopped suddenly. "Kai! What on Earth are you doing?" Kai was bent over almost double and fiddling with the laces of his boots. "Kai!" Rei cried, struggling to keep the other standing.

"Don't want my shoes on." Kai stated, as if that explained everything.

"Kai- _what_?" Rei gasped, absolutely confounded by Kai's actions.

One boot came off. "Don't like shoes." The second boot came off and Kai straightened back up. And almost immediately fell backwards, stopped only by Rei's fast reaction. "Whoo!" He exclaimed with a grin.

Rei wasn't impressed. "Right, now you have free feet, let's get out of this damned corridor."

Clutching his boots with one hand, Kai nodded and staggered down the corridor with Rei's aid, once again falling silent. "I like you." He said suddenly.

Rei blinked and turned to look up at him. "Erm, thanks. I like you too."

Kai shook his head slowly, his red eyes darkened by the shadow his bangs cast. "No."

"No?" Rei repeated, wholly confused.

Kai said nothing in response, and just smiled. Rei offered him a bemused smile back.

When they had struggled a few more metres down the hallway, Kai spoke up again. "I've never had sex with anyone."

Rei couldn't help but stop at that, a healthy blush streaking across his cheeks. "Good for you, Kai." He started walking them again.

"I've only ever had one kiss too." Rei swallowed and nodded, feeling distinctly uncomfortable that his captain and rather major crush was drunkenly blurting out information on his love life. "Well, _she_ kissed _me_. It was awful, I felt like I had to respond but I didn't know what the fuck I was doing. It was so _gross_. I wish she hadn't. I don't even _like_ women." Kai told him conversationally.

Rei stopped, stunned. "What do you mean, you 'don't like women'?" He asked slowly.

"Have you ever had sex, Rei?" Kai asked him as casually as if he were asking Rei if he wanted a cup of tea, completely ignoring Rei's question.

Rei's blush darkened at the extremely personal enquiry. "Ahhh… no." He replied very softly.

Kai nodded. "And have you ever kissed anyone? _Properly_ kissed anyone?"

Swallowing harshly, Rei tried to keep the distress Kai's personality transplant had bought on from his voice. "No."

Kai frowned and swayed. "That's strange."

"What do you mean; 'that's strange'? I'm not some weirdo, you know! I just haven't had a chance to be with someone I care about enough to… to…" Rei sighed, frustrated again and made to move off. Kai however, remained stationary, which caused Rei's attempt to storm away to fail miserably.

"I meant," Kai said rather loudly and with a haughty note in his voice, "that you're very attractive and it's weird that no one's tried to _do_ anything to you. No need to get ansy on me." He said with a lazy smirk on his face.

Rei's blush returned full force. "Ahhh… thanks, I guess."

Kai nodded. "I like you." He announced for the second time that night.

Rei was acutely aware of how closely he was holding Kai at that moment. "Erm…" He replied intelligently, not quite sure of how to take that comment.

Kai leaned in a bit, and Rei felt his eyes widen. "Rei…" He whispered.

"Y-yes?" Rei replied in a tiny voice as he felt his heart leap into his throat.

Closing his eyes, Kai bowed his head a bit more. "I don't feel very well."

Rei closed his own eyes and sighed, strangely disappointed. "Well the sooner you get into bed, the—" He was rudely broken off when he felt Kai suddenly pitch to the side. Taken by surprise, he yelped as his back slammed against the wall of the corridor. His yelp turned into a groan as Kai's body fell onto his chest. Despite his dazed state, Rei's arms reached out, to quickly catch Kai before the elder teen fell completely.

Ignoring the dull pain in his shoulders, Rei cracked an eye open and blushed when he found Kai looming over him since he was propping himself up by leaning fully against Rei and his own arms were clasped around his back to prevent him from sliding to the floor.

The younger teen swallowed harshly and felt himself heat up at the _extremely_ close proximity Kai was in and the feeling of said teens body pressed tight against his.

Glancing upwards, Rei expected to find Kai unconscious. He was startled to find, however that, rather than a peaceful, sleeping face, he was confronted with a pleased smirk and remarkably clear, red eyes.

Before he had a chance to speak, his vision was obscured by silver-grey and something _warm_ was covering his mouth.

For a few seconds Rei stood still, shocked into blankness until his brain finally kicked in and informed him of his situation in a calm, collected manner.

'_Oh my GOD! Kai's kissing me. Kai's kissing me. Oh God. He's kissing me. He's actually kissing me. What do I do? He's drunk and he won't remember, so I can't take advantage of this, but on the bright side, he's drunk and won't remember! This could be my one chance. Oh wow! Kai's kissing me. Oh God, what do I do?_'

Kai grunted and pushed against Rei's lips harder, displeased at the total lack of reaction on Rei's part. Deciding to throw caution into the wind, Rei let his own eyes slide closed and very shyly, responded to the motion of Kai's lips. He felt Kai smirk against him, and straighten up, taking some of his weight off Rei, but not enough to keep him from being pinned against the wall.

Using his newfound height advantage, Kai angled his head to the side and slipped his tongue out of his mouth, trying to work Rei's mouth open. Rei trembled slightly and opened up a little, which Kai immediately seized upon, thrusting his tongue into the smaller teens mouth. Rei's knees went shaky as emotional and hormonal turmoil ran through him and he distantly heard two thuds as Kai's arms wrapped around his waist. Rei responded by holding on tighter and moaning gently as Kai's tongue caressed his own lovingly.

One of his hands travelled upwards to run through the darker hair at the back of Kai's head, holding Kai closer. Kai was only too happy to respond and pushed even nearer to Rei, kissing him with fervour.

Seconds drew into minutes, yet neither moved away from the other, lost to the world as they were and aware only of the wondrous creature before them, and the feelings they evoked as hands danced over skin and cloth.

It was some time later when Kai finally pulled away slowly. Head tilted back, and hand clasped around Kai's upper arms, Rei's eyes fluttered open and he licked at his still tingling lips before shyly raising his stare to peer at Kai with big golden eyes.

To his surprise, Kai was staring right back at him with an easy smile stretched across his lips and ruby eyes that were alight with clarity. Despite the smile, Rei was suddenly struck by how aware Kai seemed.

His lips moved slightly as he tried to formulate something to say in his head, but all words were cut off when Kai leaned in again to press a sweet, quick kiss to them.

Then he pulled away fully, stepping back with a smug grin. "What were you going to say about getting me into bed?" He asked in a voice full of humour that carried not a hint of the former slurring it possessed.

Rei gaped at him for a moment, blushing at Kai's words and the innuendo behind them. More so, he was stunned by Kai's sudden bout of apparent soberness. "What? What? What happened to you not being able to stand on your own without falling over." He spluttered.

Kai shrugged and leaned down to reclaim his fallen boots. "I guess there must be something special in your kiss. I'm feeling much better now." He smirked when he had straightened up.

"But… but… you were nearly incapacitated!" Rei exclaimed.

Kai suppressed a laugh. "No I wasn't."

"Kai! How can _anyone_ drink fourteen shots and be fine?"

"I probably could if I tried," Kai frowned, thinking aloud, "but I didn't have fourteen. I had three, and that's _nothing_."

Rei blanched. "_Three_? What about _all_ that vodka? You don't count _that_?"

In response, Kai shook his head, looking slightly confused. "I would if I'd _had_ any."

"But… but! I _saw_ you drinking— "

"- water." Kai cut in with a devious little smile. "You saw me drinking water. Come now, Rei. If I'd been drinking vodka all night long, _surely_ you would have tasted it in my mouth."

Rei blushed heavily at that and he shyly looked away as he was reminded of that rather _lengthy_ kissing session. Then a sudden though occurred to him.

Kai wasn't drunk.

"You're not _drunk_?" He shrieked out partially angry and partially horrified. "You were _acting_? You made me struggle with you all the way along this damned corridor and nearly broken my back and then you… you… _kissed _me?" He ranted.

"You kissed me back." Kai pointed out.

Rei threw his hands up in the air. "That's not the _point!_"

"Yes it is," Kai interrupted. "You kissed me back and I want to know why."

"Erm…" Rei faltered. He shuffled uncomfortably and looked at the floor. "B…because it would have been rude not to."

Kai rolled his eyes. "You said earlier that you'd found no one special to kiss yet. If some big drunken idiot made a pass at you, I _know_ that you could easily fend him off, but instead, you kissed him back."

"Well… I thought it was… my…err…" Rei gulped. "I kind of thought that it was my chance and I ahh, well like you… a _lot_ and I thought that if you were drunk you wouldn't remember so you wouldn't… be uncomfortable around me tomorrow."

Kai chuckled. "You _must_ like me to let me drunkenly maul you. I mean, you didn't even know if it was because I wanted you specifically, or just because you were _there_, did you?"

Rei's head jerked back up at that, eyes flashing in pain as his heart twisted. "Oh, so you were playing with me. Well _thanks_, I feel so much happier now." He bit out and marched off down the corridor heading towards the lifts.

His wrist jerked a few steps later and he turned to see that Kai had caught him. "Before you bite my head off," he got in quickly as Rei went to snap at him, "just consider this; maybe some people are just nervous about making a move on someone they really, _really_ like and so they go on to hatch elaborate plans so that if they are rejected both parties can act as if nothing happened."

Rei stared at the other in amazement, considering this and dwelling on the words '_really, really like_'. A small, mischievous smile made its way to his lips. "Is the great Kai Hiwatari admitting that he was scared?" He asked playfully.

Kai rolled his eyes. "No, Rei. I said _some people_, God. Keep up." Rei couldn't help but laugh at the others indignant expression. His laughter was infectious and Kai found himself smiling in response. "This is all your fault anyway." He stated.

"My fault?" Rei enquired, curious.

"Yes." Kai pulled a faintly disgusted face. "Why aren't you like _everyone_ else, and get carried away easily? You just have to be mature and difficult don't you? _How_ do you expect me to take advantage of you if you _insist_ on not getting drunk?" He said with mock exasperation.

Rei blushed at that as his mind began to supply him with rather naughty images of what being taken advantage of by Kai may be like. Deciding to be brave, he plastered a cheeky little grin across his lips. "I don't know about that. I _do_ feel a little bit light-headed. I must have drunk more than I thought." He made a show of swaying towards the lift.

The grip on his wrist tightened and suddenly Kai was in front of him, tugging him eagerly towards the lifts. "Well then, let's get you in bed, Rei." He repeated Rei's earlier words, but this time ensured that he layered on a heavy amount of suggestiveness to his voice.

Rei, despite being a similar shade to a tomato, couldn't help but laugh in delight.

* * *

Spanish:

_Me Mareo:_ I'm dizzy.

_Lo siento_: I'm sorry.

_Mierda_: Shit.

_Me encanta tu pecho_: I love your chest! >XD

JuliaMao is sex!


End file.
